Bratnia dusza
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Bratnie dusze istnieją naprawdę, przynajmniej w świecie czarodziejskim. Na ramieniu czarodzieja w trzynaste urodziny pojawiają się inicjały bratniej duszy. Przez wiele lat James Potter żył w przekonaniu, że on tej bratniej duszy nie ma. Do czasu...
1. Chapter 1

Bratnie dusze to koncept prawdziwej miłości wymyślony przez poetów i pisarzy. Z początku był on określeniem głębokiego uczucia pomiędzy dwójką ludzi, z czasem jednak zaczęto nadużywać tego terminu, aż stracił on na swojej wartości. Teraz co chwilę można było usłyszeć jak ktoś przedstawia kogoś mianem swojej „bratniej duszy". W końcu przestano wierzyć w bratnie dusze, ale idea tak czystej miłości pozostała w sercach wielu ludzi, nie tylko kobiet, ale również i mężczyzn.

Niewielu ludzi wie, że koncept bratnich dusz wywodzi się ze świata czarodziejskiego, gdyż tam jest on co prawda rzadki, ale też prawdziwy. Inicjały bratniej duszy pojawiały się najwcześniej na przedramieniu czarodzieja bądź czarownicy w chwili, gdy skończyli 13 lat, nie wcześniej. Jeśli ich bratnia dusza jeszcze się nie narodziła, następowało to w chwili narodzin bratniej duszy. Przez wieki coraz rzadziej spotykano bratnie dusze, aż stało się to prawdziwą rzadkością. Teraz jeden czarodziej na stu miał to szczęście, że inicjały jego/jej bratniej duszy ukazywał się na przedramieniu.

James Charlus Potter był zafascynowany wizją bratniej duszy. Jego rodzice mieli to szczęście, że byli swoimi bratnimi duszami. James dorastał widząc jak są szczęśliwi i pragnął tego samego. W nocy przed swoimi trzynastymi urodzinami nie spał czekając z niecierpliwością, aż minie północ. Wraz z nim byli jego wierni przyjaciele, Syriusz Orion Black, Remus Lupin oraz Peter Pettigrew. Inaczej znani również jako, kolejno, Łapa, Lunatyk i Glizdogon. On sam miał przezwisko Rogacz. Może nie byli najlepsi w wymyślaniu przezwisk, ale byli jak bracia. Cała trójka wiedziała, jak ważne jest dla Jamesa odnalezienie bratniej duszy i chcieli być przy nim w chwili, gdy dowie się czy ją ma czy też nie.

Syriusz skończył już trzynaście lat, ale na jego przedramieniu nie pojawiły się żadne inicjały. Biorąc pod uwagę jakim Syriusz był podrywaczem już w tak młodym wieku, wzruszył tylko ramionami. Był młody, nie zależało mu na bratniej duszy. Chciał się tylko bawić.

Remusa urodziny miały być za dwa miesiące. W przeciwieństwie do Jamesa nie pragnął on, aby znak się pojawił. Nie chciał mieć bratniej duszy. Nie chciał, aby osoba, którą z pewnością by pokochał, skończyła z takim potworem jak on. W końcu był wilkołakiem. Nie ważne ile razy jego przyjaciele powtarzali mu, że nie jest potworem, on wiedział swoje.

Peter miał urodziny w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Gdy jego przyjaciele, Huncwoci, jak lubili siebie nazywać, zapytali się o znak, odpowiedział przecząco. Okłamał swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, zatajając fakt o inicjałach na jego przedramieniu, tak samo jak swoją rodzinę. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Peter w istocie ma bratnią duszę i on sam nie wiedział dlaczego zataił tak ważną część swojego życia. W głębi duszy podejrzewał, że po prostu się bał. Sam jednak nie wiedział czego.

Gdy minęła północ i James wstrzymał oddech patrząc na swoje przedramienie, podobnie jak jego przyjaciele. Czas mijał, a ono pozostawało bez zmian. Żaden znak się nie ukazywał. Peter, Syriusz i Remus spojrzeli na siebie wiedząc co to oznacza. James nie miał bratniej duszy.

\- James, przyjacielu, tak mi… - zaczął cicho Remus, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa w geście wsparcia. James zacisnął zęby nie odrywając wzroku od swojego przedramienia.

\- Jeszcze jest czas – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. W tle słychać było tylko tykanie zegara. Pięć minut po północy. Dziesięć minut po północy. W pół do pierwszej. Za piętnaście pierwsza. Kiedy wybiła pierwsza, James zaciskał dłoń z całej sił, jakby starając się siłą wywołać inicjały na przedramieniu, ale prócz uwypuklonych żył nic się nie zmieniło. Remus kiwnął smutno głową i poklepał go po plecach, po czym wstał po cichu i wrócił na swoje łóżko, nie wiedząc co jeszcze mógłby zrobić. Peter nerwowo naciągał rękawy swojej pidżamy, aby mieć pewność, że nie widać jego znaku i udał się na swoje łóżko przykrywając cały kołdrą oraz odwracając się do wszystkich plecami. Syriusz westchnął cicho, patrząc na Jamesa i złapał go za rękę, aby ten rozluźnił uścisk. James zrobił to, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Nie podniósł jednak głowy i nie spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela. Rozczarowany nie wiedział co zrobić, jak zareagować.

\- Byłem taki pewny.. – powiedział cicho. Czemu nie miał bratniej duszy? Nie zasługiwał na nią? A może ją miał, ale umarła? Czy wtedy pojawiłby się znak? Potrząsnął głową starając się wyrzucić te myśli z głowy.

\- Wiem, James. Chodźmy spać, ok.? – uśmiechnął się Syriusz pocieszająco i wrócił na swoje miejsce. James położył się przykrywając kołdrą i patrząc w sufit. Wiedział, że będzie musiał przekazać te wieści rodzicom, jego matka z pewnością będzie zawiedziona. Cały czas marzyła, że James znajdzie kobietę swoich marzeń i przestanie bujać w obłokach i ganiać za Lily. Na myśl o swojej młodzieńczej miłości James jęknął cicho, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Był taki pewny siebie, mówiąc od paru miesięcy Lily, że w jego trzynaste urodziny to właśnie jej inicjały pojawią się na jego przedramieniu. Teraz będzie musiał przyznać się nie tylko przed nią, ale i przed sobą, że nie są bratnimi duszami.

XXXXXX

Z czasem myśl o braku bratniej duszy przestała tak boleć Jamesa. Nie miał bratniej duszy, no i co? Wiele czarodziei jej nie miało! Był to teraz tak wielki fenomen, że wręcz niemożliwością byłoby, aby wypadło akurat na niego. Syriusz nie miał bratniej duszy. Remus, jak się okazało, nie miał bratniej duszy, ku jego niesłychanej uldze. Wciąż żył w przekonaniu, że Peter również nie miał znaku. Nie miała go również Lily. Jego słodka, kochana Lily. A to oznaczało, że miał szanse, którą w pełni wykorzystał. Na siódmym roku Lily w końcu uległa, umawiając się z nim. Był szczęśliwy. Naprawdę był. Przez jakiś miesiąc, może trochę mniej. Lily okazała się być zupełnie inna niż myślał. Nie potrafiła dochować tajemnicy, poświęcała zbyt dużo czasu na swój wygląd (zawsze uważał, że to jej naturalne piękno, jak bardzo się mylił), była bardzo zaborcza o niego. Ale czekał na nią tak długo, że po prostu nie potrafił przyznać się przed sobą i innymi, że nie jest szczęśliwy. Jego przyjaciele to widzieli, próbowali interweniować, przemówić mu do rozsądku. Jeśli nie był szczęśliwy z Lily to powinien to zakończyć. Ale on ich nie słuchał, zbyt wiele poświęcił czasu, aby być z Lily, żeby teraz to tak po prostu zakończyć.

Dorea Potter, matka Jamesa, nie była zachwycona wybranką syna, ale tolerowała ją ze względu na swojego syna. Była bardzo rozczarowana tym, że James nie miał bratniej duszy. Zawsze była przekonana, że James będzie ją miał. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić, po prostu czuła, że tak będzie. Jej mąż, Charlus, starał się jej wytłumaczyć, że to z pewnością była po prostu jej nadzieja, ale ona wiedziała lepiej. Tu chodziło o coś innego. Tak więc zaczęła badać temat.

Kiedy James skończył dziewiętnaście lat zaprosiła go na obiad wraz z jego współlokatorami. Po zakończeniu szkoły James zamieszkał razem z resztą Huncwotów w mieszkaniu na Pokątnej. Nie było duże, ale dla nich wystarczało. James i Syriusz pochodzili z bogatych rodzin, mogli sobie pozwolić na rezydencję, ale wiedzieli, że Remus i Peter byli w innej sytuacji finansowej. I mimo, że chętnie by pokryli wszystkie koszty, ich przyjaciele byli zbyt dumni. Tak więc poszli na kompromis. James i Syriusz będą płacili za mieszkanie, do póki Remus nie znajdzie pracy, a Peter nie stanie finansowo na nogi. Wiedzieli, że Remus, z uwagi na swoją kondycję, ma duży problem ze znalezieniem stałego zatrudnienia. Z kolei Peter utrzymywał nie tylko siebie, ale i chorą matkę. Nie miał w szkole najlepszych ocen i mógł pozwolić sobie jedynie na pracę w sklepie na Pokątnej. Nie zarabiał wiele. I o ile Remus i Peter byli zawstydzeni swoimi sytuacjami, byli również wdzięczni za to co James i Syriusz dla nich robią. Sam Rogacz i Łapa nie pracowali. Studiowali, aby stać się Aurorami. To to chcieli w życiu robić. To było ich powołanie.

Kiedy przybyli do Potter Manor zostali przywitani ciepłym uściskiem Dorei i wspaniałym zapachem obiadu, który szykowały skrzaty w kuchni.

\- Pięknie pachnie, mamo. Nie mogę doczekać się domowego posiłku. Dania na wynos nie smakują tak dobrze – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz. Dorea Potter nie była jego biologiczną matką, ale wraz z Charlusem przygarnęła go, gdy uciekł z domu w wieku szesnastu lat. Potterowie traktowali Syriusza jak syna i kochali go równie mocno, jak Jamesa. Ten nie miał nic przeciwko. Zawsze współczuł Syriuszowi rodzinie, w której się urodził. Był dla niego jak brat i nie miał nic przeciwko dzieleniu Si ę uwagą jego rodziców.

\- Jak się macie chłopcy? – zapytał Charlus z uśmiechem odkładając książkę i wstał witając się z całą czwórką.

\- Dobrze, Charlus. Co u ciebie? – zapytał miło Remus, ściskając jego dłoń.

\- Ach, w porządku. Tęskniliśmy jednak za wami. Za rzadko wpadanie – powiedział Charlus uśmiechnięty obejmując żonę. James przejechał dłonią targając jeszcze bardziej swoje nieujarzmione włosy.

\- To te treningi Aurorskie, tato. Zabierają cały nasz wolny czas – powiedział James przepraszając. Syriusz kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia. Wraz z Jamesem spędzali czas na treningach, bądź odpoczywając w mieszkaniu.

\- Cóż, nie wszyscy chodzicie na te treningi. Remus, Peter, mam nadzieję, że wiecie, że jesteście tutaj zawsze mile widziani – powiedziała Dorea zmartwiona. Kochała tych chłopców jakby byli jej własnymi dziećmi i nie chciała, aby myśleli, że są tu niechciani bez Syriusza i Jamesa.

\- Oczywiście, że wiemy. Postaramy się częściej wpadać – powiedział nieśmiało Peter. Charlus zadowolony pokierował ich do jadalni, gdzie skrzaty podały obiad. Posiłek przebiegł im w miłej atmosferze. Temat Lily był przez wszystkich starannie pomijany. James nie komentował czemu Lily nie została zaproszona pomimo tego, że była jego dziewczyną prawie trzy lata, Dorea nie pytała się co u Lily, Charlus i reszta nie wtrącali się nie chcąc popsuć dobrej atmosfery.

\- Tak właściwie nie zaprosiłam was tutaj bez powodu – powiedziała Dorea, kiedy usiedli wszyscy najedzeni w salonie, popijając wino i ognistą whiskey.

\- Niech zgadnę, będę miał braciszka – powiedział rozbawiony James.

\- Już jednego masz – powiedział Syriusz posyłając mu łobuzerski uśmiech. James zaśmiał się pod nosem i spojrzał na mamę, która podała mu fiolkę z eliksirem, którego nie rozpoznał.

\- Co to? – zapytał zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie był dobry z eliksirów. Zdał tylko dzięki pomocy Remusa.

\- Eliksir ujawniający prawdę – powiedziała podekscytowana. Zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy Charlusa i posłał on w stronę swojej żony niezadowolone, wręcz karcące spojrzenie.

\- Masz na myśli Varitaserum? – zapytał zdziwiony Peter.

\- To nie jest Veritaserum, ma inny kolor – powiedział Remus biorąc fiolkę od Jamesa i studiując ją. Nie znał tego eliksiru.

\- Macie rację, to nie Veritaserum. Ten eliksir nie ma zmuszać do mówienia prawdy. Ma ujawnić prawdę o wszelkich ukrytych rzeczach czy też… znakach… na ciele – powiedziała patrząc znacząco na męża. Wiedziała, że Charlus nie popiera jej decyzji. Jeśli się myliła mogła tylko narobić fałszywej nadziei Jamesowi.

\- Mamo znowu chodzi o bratnią duszę? Wiem, że jesteś rozczarowana, ale nie mam jej. Nic na to nie poradzę, ok.? Ten eliksir na nic się nie zda. Gdyby tak było, wszyscy mieliby bratnie dusze – powiedział James wzdychając głośno.

\- Wiem! Wiem, że ten eliksir nie zadziała, jeśli naprawdę nie masz bratniej duszy, ale co jeśli ktoś ukrył znak? I ty nawet o tym nie wiesz? – zapytała szybko, nie chcąc, aby syn jej przetrwał.

\- I kto miałby to robić trzynastolatkowi? – zapytał wątpiąco. Wiedział,. Że jego matka próbuje przekonać teraz samą siebie. Syriusz wstał obejmując Doree ramieniem.

\- Mamo, nikt bardziej niż ja nie chce, żeby James znalazł swoją bratnią duszę, ale on jej po prostu nie ma – powiedział ciepło.

\- Och, proszę… Chociaż.. Chociaż wypij ten eliksir, dobrze? Bardzo cię proszę – powiedziała z nadzieją biorąc eliksir od Remusa i ponownie dając go Jamesowi. Ten spojrzał na ojca, który kiwnął głową błagając w myślach, aby ten zrobił przyjemność matce i żeby mieli to już z głowy. James zawahał się przez chwilę, ale posłusznie wypił eliksir. Po chwili na jego czole pojawił się pryszcz, który James zamaskował zaklęciem, co było znakiem, że eliksir działał.

\- Podnieś rękaw – powiedziała podekscytowana Dorea. James zrezygnowany podniósł rękaw nie spodziewając się żadnej zmiany. Ku zdziwieniu jego i wszystkich zebranych, na jego ramieniu znajdowały się inicjały „H.J.G.".

\- Ale.. Co.. Jak? – zająkał się oszołomiony. Dorea wstała uradowana całując go w oba policzki i tuląc go mocno.

\- jak to możliwe? Co..? – zapytał zdezorientowany Charlus patrząc na swoją uradowaną żonę.

\- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że mam rację! Masz bratnią duszę! – powiedziała uradowana wracając do Charlusa i wtulając się w niego.

\- Ale… Czemu ten znak był ukryty? – zapytał zdezorientowany Remus. James nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od znaku na swoim przedramieniu. Miał bratnią duszę, którą mógł szukać od lat, a ktoś go tego pozbawił. Ktoś pozbawił go czasu z jego bratnią duszą, a on nie miał pojęcia kto to był.

\- Nie wiem, kto go zamaskował. Zazdrosna dziewczyna w szkole czy też to tylko głupi żart jednego z twoich kolegów, co za różnica? Masz bratnią duszę! Synku… - powiedziała ciepło Dorea. James w końcu spojrzał na nią, z nadzieją w oczach – teraz wystarczy, że tylko ją znajdziesz – uśmiechnęła się. Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się największy uśmiech jaki kiedykolwiek widzieli u niego jego znajomi i rodzina. Znajdzie ją. Na pewno ją znajdzie. I już nigdy nie straci.

XXXXXX

James nie kochał Lily, ale nie był typem, który kłamie czy oszukuje. Postanowił, że zanim zacznie poszukiwania swojej bratniej duszy zerwie z Lily. Kiedy powiedział to swoim przyjaciołom byli przeszczęśliwi. Syriusz oczywiście chciał przy tym być, zobaczyć minę Evans. James przewrócił oczami, ale wzruszył ramionami, było mu to obojętne. Chciał to jak najszybciej zakończy ć i skupić się na swojej bratniej duszy. Chciał ją wreszcie odnaleźć!

\- Niepotrzebnie tu przyszliśmy. Lily okazała się nie być tym kim myśleliśmy, ale to niegrzeczne tak ją naskakiwać. Nie dość, że James z nią zerwie to jeszcze będzie się musiała uporać z nami będącymi tego świadkami? Powinniśmy iść – powiedział Remus kręcąc głową, kiedy stali pod domem Lily. Ta wciąż mieszkała z rodzicami. Nie wiedziała co chce robić, więc póki co nie pracowała i nie studiowała, mimo, że od zakończenia szkoły minęło dwa lata.

\- Pomyśli, że jesteście tu, by wspierać mnie. Tylko się nie odzywajcie i będzie dobrze – powiedział James wzruszając ramionami i zapukał.

\- Właśnie Luniaczku, nie psuj nam zabawy – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz obejmując go i targając jego włosy. Remus zarumienił się odwracając wzrok. James dyskretnie spojrzał na niego. Od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że Remus czuje do Syriusza coś więcej, ale nie chciał się wtrącać. Drzwi otworzyła im Lily, co odwróciło jego uwagę od przyjaciół.

\- James! Co za miła niespodzianka – powiedziała z uśmiechem chcąc go pocałować, ale ten odwrócił głowę tak, że pocałowała go w policzek.

\- Lily przyszedłem, żeby… - zaczął i spojrzał do środka, skąd dochodziła cicha muzyka.

\- Przyjęcie? – zapytał Peter widząc to.

\- Och, tak, wejdźcie. W końcu przedstawię cię swoim rodzicom, James – powiedziała z uśmiechem łapiąc go za rękę i ciągnąc do domu.

\- Co? Nie, Lily…! – krzyknął cicho, ale było już za późno. Lily zaprowadziła go do małej grupki koło kominka.

\- Mamo, tato chciałam wam przedstawić mojego chłopaka. James Charlus Potter. James, to Kathrine Rose Evans oraz Steve Daniel Evans, moi rodzice – powiedziała z uśmiechem. James przeklną w myślach. Dzisiaj nici z zerwania z Lily. Poszukiwania jego bratniej duszy będą musiały poczekać jeszcze trochę.

\- Naprawdę bardzo miło mi Państwa poznać – powiedział podając rękę ojcu Lily, po czym ucałował dłoń Pani Evans.

\- Och, jesteś szarmancki. Cieszymy się, że wreszcie możemy cię poznać, Lily dużo nam o tobie opowiadała. Jesteście już bardzo długo ze sobą – powiedziała zachwycona Kathrine. James był idealny. Przystojny, szarmancki, a z tego co mówiła Lily, również bogaty. Idealna partia dla jej córki.

\- Tak, to prawda. Mamy nadzieję, że niedługo oficjalnie się zaręczycie, wydaję mi się, że to najwyższy czas – powiedział uśmiechnięty Steve.

\- Och, tato – zarumieniła się Lily, a James poczuł jak oblewa go pot.

\- Ja… Bardzo przepraszam, przyprowadziłem przyjaciół. Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić, gdzie są – odchrząknął i szybko odwrócił się idąc do przedpokoju. Nigdzie nie mógł znaleźć Syriusza, Remusa i Petera. Nie wiedział, gdzie ci się podziali.

\- James? – jęknął cicho, kiedy usłyszał głos Lily. Nie mógł teraz się z nią widzieć. A co jeśli poruszy temat ślubu? Nie mógł zerwać z nią teraz, w domu pełnym ludzi, kiedy dopiero co poznał jej rodziców. Chowając do kieszeni Gryfońską dumę schował się w schowku pod schodami i odetchnął kiedy Lily przeszła obok. Jego spokój nie trwał długo, gdy usłyszał za sobą ciche chrząknięcie.

\- Merlin! – powiedział szybko się odwracając. Na podłodze siedziała młoda dziewczyna z książką otwartą na kolanach. Miała na głowie burze loków, w kolorze ni to rudym, ni to brązowym oraz duże czekoladowe oczy, które szybko przykuły jego uwagę.

\- Przepraszam, nie chciałam cię wystraszyć. Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cicho, zamykając książkę i tuląc ją do piersi. James otrząsnął się i uśmiechnął.

\- Tak, przepraszam. Ja tylko… - zaczął i zaciął się zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wie jak wytłumaczyć to, że chowa się pod schodami.

\- W porządku, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – zaśmiała się cicho, widząc jego zakłopotanie. James poczuł jak jego serce staje się lżejsze, jej śmiech był cudowny. Ona sama była cudowna. Piękna, miła, ciepła.

\- Jestem James. James Charlus Potter – powiedział podając jej dłoń. Ta wstała z jego pomocą i nie puściła jego dłoni potrząsając ją delikatnie, w geście przywitania.

\- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać. Hermiona Jane Granger – powiedziała uśmiechnięta.

\- Hermiona to bardzo rzadkie im… Chwila.. Hermiona Jane Granger? H.J.G? – zapytał z mocno bijącym sercem. Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

\- Tak, to moje inicjały. Nie rozumiem… - zacięła się kiedy delikatnie podniósł jej rękaw ukazując na przedramieniu znak „J.C.P". To była ona. W końcu ją odnalazł.

\- To ty – szepnął szczęśliwy patrząc jej w oczy. Hermiona zmieszała się zabierając rękę.

\- Przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie wiem o co chodzi – powiedziała niepewnie, podnosząc z ziemi książkę. James zdezorientowany chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał szansy, bo drzwi do schowka pod schodami po raz kolejny zostały otwarte.

\- James! Co ty tutaj robisz? Wszędzie cię szukam! – powiedziała Lily całując go w policzek i łapiąc go za dłoń.

\- Tak, ja tylko… - odchrząknął starając się dyskretnie wyplątać z jej uścisku.

\- Och, widzę, że poznałeś moją siostrę – powiedziała Lily patrząc na Hermionę.

\- Twoją siostrę ? –zapytał przerażony patrząc między Herminą, a Lily. Nie były do siebie w ogóle podobne. No i nosiły inne nazwiska.

\- Tak, to moja młodsza siostra – powiedziała Lily wzruszając ramionami.

\- James! James Potter, nie wierzę, że wcześniej nie skojarzyłam! Lily dużo mi o tobie opowiadała – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, dopiero teraz łącząc fakty. James czuł, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. W końcu znalazł swoją bratnią duszę i była ona idealna. Gdyby nie fakt, że jest młodszą siostrą jego dziewczyny od trzech lat oraz najwyraźniej nie ma zielonego pojęcia co oznaczając inicjały na jej ciele…


	2. Chapter 2

Uśmiech Hermiony z czasem zniknął z jej twarzy, a zastąpił go wyraz zmartwienia. James wciąż się nie odzywał patrząc na nią tak, jakby zobaczył ducha. Nie rozumiała o co mu chodzi, ale w końcu uznała, że Lily zwyczajnie nie powiedziała mu o jej istnieniu. Wcale jej to nie dziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę jej sytuacje rodzinną.

\- James, wszędzie cię szukaliśmy! – powiedział Syriusz stając w drzwiach schowka, z nim stał Remus i Peter zaglądając mu przez ramie z zaciekawieniem. W schowku nie było już więcej miejsca.

\- Może lepiej wyjdźmy – powiedziała Lily również to zauważając. James odsunął się od niej cały blady.

\- James co się dzieje? – zapytał zmartwiony Remus. James spojrzał dyskretnie na Hermione, która przyglądała mu się z troską. Młody Potter poczuł ciepło na sercu. Nawet go nie znała, a martwiła się o niego. Chcąc ją uspokoić uśmiechnął się delikatnie, co trochę uspokoiło Hermionę i jego przyjaciół.

\- To nic, źle znoszę małe pomieszczenia. Wyjdę na chwilę na dwór, zaraz wracam – powiedział i wyszedł ze schowka, a następnie z domu rozglądając się z nutką paniki. Co miał teraz zrobić? Miał ochotę rzucić się na ziemię i krzyczeć z bezsilności.

\- Rozumiem, że nie zerwałeś z Lily? Cóż, nie dziwię ci się, to nie są zbyt dobre warunki, ale zawsze pozostaje jutro – powiedział Syriusz podchodząc do niego z Remusem i Peterem. James odwrócił się do nich cały spięty.

\- To była ona – powiedział ciepłym głosem na myśl o jego Hermionie. Jego bratniej duszy. Huncwoci spojrzeli się na siebie nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Tak, James, to była Lily. Twoja dziewczyna. Piłeś coś? – zapytał podejrzliwie Remus. James pokręcił głową szybko, w geście zaprzeczenia.

\- Nie! Hermiona… Młodsza siostra Lily, ta dziewczyna ze schowka pod schodami. To.. To ona – powiedział szybko, chcąc, aby wreszcie zrozumieli powagę sytuacji.

\- Hermiona. H…. Dobrze, ale jeśli to siostra Lily to musi nazywać się Evans. Nazwisko twojej bratniej duszy zaczyna się na G, tak? – zapytał niepewnie Peter patrząc na przyjaciół – Umm… Dobrze rozumiem, że myślisz, że ta dziewczyna jest twoją bratnią duszą, tak? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Ja nie myślę, ja to wiem! Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć, ale po prostu to wiem! I nie, nie nazywa się Evans, tylko Granger. Hermiona Jane Granger, nie wiem dlaczego noszą z Lily inne nazwiska! Wiem tylko tyle, że na jej przedramieniu widnieją MOJE inicjały! Ale ona chyba nie wie co to oznacza, a kiedy Lily nas zobaczyła… Hermiona była szczęśliwa mogąc poznać chłopaka swojej siostry, ich rodzice już praktycznie planują nasz ślub, ja.. Jak mam się z tego wyplątać? Nie chcę Lily! – jęknął załamany siadając pod drzewem w ogrodzie. – Co pomyśli o mnie Hermiona, gdy zerwę z jej siostrą? Będzie w stanie dać mi szansę? – zapytał cicho, bojąc się odpowiedzi. Remus nienawidził widzieć swojego przyjaciela w takim stanie. James Charlus Potter był pewnym siebie młodym mężczyzną, zabawnym, zadziornym. To, w jakim jest stanie, łamało mu serce.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, James, ale to twoja bratnia dusza. Jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. Jeśli Hermiona nie będzie gotowa dać ci szansy teraz… Zawsze istnieje szansa, że da ci ją w przyszłości – powiedział Remus ciepło, siadając obok niego.

\- Nie chcę czekać dłużej, aby z nią być. Kiedy… Kiedy ją zobaczyłem.. Ach, nie wiem jak to wyjaśnić! – warknął zaciskając pięści – Czułem ciepło w sercu, jakby ktoś okrył je kocem, moje ciało instynktownie wiedziało, że przy niej mogę się rozluźnić, jej zapach był.. – przymknął oczy przypominając sobie tą krótką chwilę z Hermioną – Ona jest idealna – powiedział ciepło.

\- A ty spałeś z jej siostrą, nie wiem czy będzie w stanie przełknąć ten fakt – powiedział Syriusz. Cała trójka spojrzała na niego. James zrozpaczony, uświadamiając sobie, ze to prawda. Spał z siostrą swojej bratniej duszy i nie czuł do siebie większego obrzydzenia niż teraz. Remus patrzył na Syriusza karcąco. Nie była to chwila na jeszcze większe dołowanie Jamesa, i tak był w bardzo delikatnym stanie. Peter patrzył z niedowierzeniem. W końcu James i Syriusz byli jak bracia. Co prawda cała ich czwórka była blisko, ale Syriusz i James od początku mieli jakieś połączenie. Od pierwszego spotkania w pociągu. Syriusz westchnął głośno, wiedząc, że przesadził.

\- Przepraszam, ok.? Nie chciałem… A może i chciałem – skrzywił się przeczesując swoje włosy sfrustrowany – Cieszę się, że znalazłeś swoją bratnią duszę, James, naprawdę. Wiem, że od zawsze o tym marzyłeś – powiedział siadając po prawej stronie Jamesa. Remus siedział po jego lewej stronie, a Peter stał przed nimi bardziej na uboczu.

\- Więc czemu powiedziałeś co powiedziałeś? – zapytał cicho Peter. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami patrząc na ziemię

\- Nie chcę widzieć Jamesa jak cierpi. Jak jeszcze bardziej cierpi. A co, jak ta cała Hermiona nie będzie potrafiła przełknąć faktu, że jej bratnia dusza była w związku z jej starszą siostrą przez trzy lata? – zapytał. James spiął się cały. Syriusz tylko powiedział na głos to, o czym James sam myślał.

\- Nie ważne ile to potrwa, muszę ją do siebie przekonać. – powiedział James patrząc na dom, w którym obecnie znajdowała się jego bratnia dusza.

\- Nie zrywaj z Lily – powiedział nagle Peter. Huncwoci spojrzeli na niego w szoku.

\- Peter, dobrze się czujesz? Oczywiście, że James musi zerwać z Lily! Inaczej nie będzie miał szansy z Herminą! – powiedział zdziwiony Remus.

\- Będąc z Lily będzie mógł poznać swoją bratnią duszę. Kiedy w końcu dojdzie do zerwania Hermiona będzie wiedziała, że James to dobry człowiek, może nawet da mu szansę. Myślicie, że zrobi to teraz, nie znając go i wiedząc tylko tyle, że skrzywdził jej siostrę? – zapytał patrząc na nich sceptycznie. James zawahał się, Peter miał trochę racji.

\- Wciąż uważam, ze powinien zerwać z Lily, zacząć coś nowego dopiero wtedy, gdy zamknie stary rozdział. Tak się powinno robić! – powiedział poirytowany Remus.

\- Tak, ale.. Luniaczku, myślę, że Peter ma rację. Nie mówię, że James ma wciąż sypiać z Lily czy nawet ją całować, ale dobrze by było, żeby Hermiona poznała Jamesa przed rozstaniem z Lily. Może nawet sama przekona się, że jej siostra i James to mieszanka wybuchowa i nie są dla siebie stworzeni – powiedział Syriusz nie zauważając zranionego spojrzenia Remusa, kiedy ten nie zgodził się z jego zdaniem.

\- Nie rozumiem jednak dlaczego Hermiona nie wie o znaku. Przecież jej siostra jest czarownicą, na pewno wyjaśniła Hermionie co to za inicjały. Przecież od tak nie pojawiłyby się same na ciele, bez przyczyny – powiedział James.

\- Zakładasz, że Hermiona jest mugolką? – zapytał Remus zbijając z tropu Jamesa.

\- No cóż, tak. W końcu Lily jest mugalaczką, wiecie jakie to jest rzadkie, że czarownica urodzi się w rodzinie jugoli, a co dopiero dwie – powiedział James. Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Hermiona nie ma magii, dla niego nie miało to znaczenia. Zresztą była tylko parę lat młodsza, tak przynajmniej podejrzewał. Powinien widzieć ją w Hogwarcie, kiedy jeszcze się uczył. Z pewnością by ją zauważył.

\- No nie wiem, James. To mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak możliwe. Dzięki swojej.. Uh, dolegliwości… Mam bardziej wyczulone zmysły i jestem prawie pewny, że wyczułem od Hermiony wibracje magii. Nie umiem tego sprecyzować. – powiedział Remus zamyślony.

\- Robi się coraz ciekawiej. Inne nazwiska, czarownica bez wykształcenia… Zresztą, zawsze, gdy Lily wspominała rodzinę mówiła tylko o starszej siostrze. Nic o młodszej. To dziwne – powiedział Syriusz zakładając ręce za głowę.

\- Nie wiem o co tu chodzi, ale na pewno się dowiem – powiedział James wstając i otrzepując się.

XXXXXX

\- Podobno zjawił się tu chłopak Lily. Nieproszony i to w dodatku z kumplami – prychnęła Petunia siadając obok Hermiony, która ukryła się w kuchni jedząc lody z pudełka. W końcu jej skrytka pod schodami została odkryta.

\- Tak, to prawda. Poznałam go, jest naprawdę bardzo miły choć trochę.. nie dziwny tylko.. nieśmiały – powiedziała zamyślona nie wiedząc jak opisać zachowanie Jamesa. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale od razu przypadł jej do gustu. Lily naprawdę dobrze wybrała.

\- Mów co chcesz, to pewnie dziwadło – powiedziała Petunia sięgając łyżkę z szuflady. Hermiona przesunęła pudełko lodów bardziej na środek z czego Petunia od razu skorzystała.

\- Nie mów tak, musisz go najpierw poznać. Kto wie, może któryś z jego przyjaciół wpadnie ci w oko – powiedziała Hermiona z zadziornym uśmiechem. Petunia prychnęła zarzucając włosy za ramię.

\- Dziękuję bardzo, ja już mam chłopaka – powiedziała zajadając się lodami.

\- Tunia, zasługujesz na więcej niż ten cały Vernon – westchnęła jedząc. Petunia nie odzywała się przez dłuższy czas, po czym wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami zlizując resztki lodów z łyżki.

\- Może.. – żadna z nich nie odezwała się więcej. Hermiona i Petunia zawsze były sobie bliższe niż Lily i Hermiona czy Lily i Petunia. Może dlatego, że obie żyły w cieniu perfekcyjnej panny Evans.

XXXXXX

James, pomimo swojego rozczarowania, nie trafił na Hermionę. Znalazł jednak Lily rozmawiając ze starszą parą, zapewne przyjaciółmi jej rodziców.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Lily, mogę cię na chwilę prosić ? – zapytał dotykając ramienia Lily. Ta kiwnęła głową przepraszając starszą parę i odeszła na bok z Jamesem.

\- Co jest? To bardzo niegrzeczne tak przerywać komuś rozmowę. Nawet się nie przedstawiłeś – skarciła go zaciskając niezadowolona usta. James zacisnął zęby czując się jakby miał cztery lata i został skarcony przez własną matkę. Nienawidził tego uczucia.

\- Chciałem się tylko pożegnać, na mnie już pora – mruknął rozglądając się dyskretnie za Hermioną.

\- Och, tak szybko? – zapytała rozczarowana, ale szybko na jej twarz wrócił uśmiech – Może wpadnę dziś wieczorem? – zapytała uwodzicielsko, jeżdżąc dłonią po jego klatce piersiowej. James wzdrygnął się odsuwając od niej jak poparzony.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Muszę jutro bardzo wcześnie wstać, mam trening z Moodym – powiedział szybko.

\- Cóż, szkoda – powiedziała rozczarowana.

\- Tak, ale.. Jak chcesz możemy się spotkać na Pokątnej. Mogłabyś wziąć ze sobą swoją siostrę. Wiesz, lepiej byśmy się poznali – odchrząknął z mocno bijącym sercem.

\- Petunia? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby była zachwycona wypadem na Pokątną, ale zgoda. Cieszę się, że chcesz poznać moją rodzinę lepiej – powiedziała zadowolona. Twarz Jamesa biła rozczarowaniem.

\- Tak, ją też. Myślałem bardziej o Hermionie. Jest chyba bliżej naszego wieku niż Petunia, tak? – zapytał nonszalancko. Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Petunia jest dwa lata starsza, Hermiona dwa lata młodsza, na jedno wychodzi, ale dobrze, zabiorę obie – powiedziała już bez pełnego entuzjazmu

\- Świetnie. A skoro ty zabierzesz Hermionę i Petunię ja wezmę Syriusza, Remusa i Petera – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Po co? Myślałam, że chcesz bliżej poznać moją rodzinę, po co ciągnąć ze sobą kumpli? – zapytała zirytowana. Nie znosiła tego jak blisko Huncwoci byli ze sobą. James zmieszał się. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że przyprowadzi przyjaciół, aby zajęli rozmową Lily i Petunię, a on mógł w spokoju porozmawiać z Hermioną i poznać ją lepiej.

\- Tak, ale wiesz… W razie gdyby zrobiło się niezręcznie Syriusz rozładuje napięcie, a Remus będzie miał na niego oko, żeby zbytnio nie przeholował – zaśmiał się z pewnym trudem.

\- Dobrze, a po co ciągnąć ze sobą Petera? On prawie wcale się nie odzywa – powiedziała, a James skrzywił się. Nie pierwszy raz prowadzili tę rozmowę.

\- już ci mówiłem, Peter to również mój przyjaciel – powiedział z nutką chłodu.

\- Nie chcę się kłócić, ok.? Po prostu prześlij mi szczegóły dotyczące spotkania – powiedziała całując go w policzek. I wróciła do gości. James wytarł dyskretnie policzek i wyszedł rozczarowany z domu. Nie udało mu się więcej zobaczyć Hermiony.

XXXXXX

\- Został im rok szkolenia, Dumbledore, ale są w miarę dobrzy. Zważając na okoliczności myślę, że można byłoby przyjąć ich do Zakonu Feniksa już teraz. Jeśli będą chętni – powiedział Moody patrząc na dyrektora szkoły. Albus kiwnął głową zamyślony.

\- Tak, pan Potter i pan Black z pewnością będą chętni. Podobnie jak pan Lupin i pan Pettigrew – powiedział Albus pisząc list do Huncwotów.

\- No nie wiem, Albusie. Nie ufam tym dwojga – warknął Moody. Albus pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

\- Ależ drogi przyjacielu, ty ich wcale nie znasz – zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Jak mam im zaufać? – warknął niezadowolony Moody.

\- Możesz mi zaufać, Alastorze. Ci chłopcy są wyjątkowi. Z pewnością będą wspaniałym nabytkiem dla Zakonu Feniksa. Może nawet panna Evans rozważy dołączenie w nasze szeregi – powiedział Albus dając Feniksowi listy. Chociaż nie było o tym głośno, nieliczni czarodzieje zdawali sobie sprawę z zaistniałej sytuacji. Zbliżała się wojna i była ona nieunikniona.

XXXXXX

\- Dumbledore jest głupcem myśląc, że zdoła zebrać armie, która pokonałaby moich poddanych i mnie samego – powiedział cicho Voldemort stojąc w głównym salonie Riddle Manor. Było to największe pomieszczenie, które zamienił w swoją salę „tronową".

\- Panie? – zapytała Bellatrix wstrzymując oddech podekscytowana. Voldemort odwrócił się do niej uśmiechając sztucznie. Był przystojnym mężczyzną, którego zdradzały jedynie krwistoczerwone oczy.

\- Chyba nie myślałaś, że się tym przejmę, Bello? – zapytał podchodząc do niej powolnym krokiem. Bellatrix potrząsnęła opętańczo głową, klęcząc przed swym lordem.

\- Ależ skąd! Nigdy bym w ciebie nie zwątpiła, Panie! – powiedziała z pasją w głosie. Voldemort położył dłoń na jej głowie, jakby chciał uspokoić rozentuzjowane zwierzę. Bellatrix Lastrange była jego wiernym sługą. Mimo, że miał wiele cenniejszych poddanych jak Malfoyowie czy Nott, Bellatrix była jego ulubienicą. Nie przeszkadzało mu również to, że była dobra w łóżku.

\- Powiedz mi, Bello, czy twój mąż bardzo by za tobą tęsknił, gdybyś nie wróciła dziś na noc? – zapytał leniwie zaczesując jej włosy za ucho. Po ciele Bellatrix przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Jej mąż nie był głupcem, wiedział co się dzieje między nią, a czarnym Panem. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Ale to był w końcu Lord Voldemort. Nikt się mu nie sprzeciwiał.

\- Uczucia mojego męża mnie nie interesują. Obchodzisz mnie tylko ty – wyszeptała przymykając oczy z rozkoszy. Jeszcze jej nie dotknął, a ona już czuła przyjemność będąc tak blisko niego. Rozczarowana otworzyła oczy kiedy poczuła, że jej pan się oddala i nagle wrzasnęła czując niewyobrażalny ból w całym swoim ciele. Upadła na podłogę wijąc się z bólu u stóp swego lorda.

\- Cruciatus to tylko małe ostrzeżenie, Bello. Możesz być moją maskotką, ale nie wolno ci się zwracać do mnie po imieniu. Następnym razem będzie cię to kosztować śmiercią – wysyczał zaprzestając klątwę. Bellatrix odetchnęła podnosząc się z trudem i klękając ponownie przed Voldemortem.

\- Tak jest, wybacz mi Panie mą śmiałość. To się więcej nie powtórzy – szepnęła z uwielbieniem i skruchą w głosie. Voldemort uśmiechnął się pod nosem i machnął różdżką zamykając drzwi na klucz zaklęciem. Podszedł do „tronu" siadając na nim i kiwnął palcem na Bellatrix, aby podeszła bliżej. Ta, niczym pies, podeszła do niego na czworakach zatrzymując się tuż przed nim.

\- Wiem, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, Bello. Nie byłbym zadowolony, gdyby tak było. A teraz, skoro jesteś już w tak dogodnej pozycji, dobrze wykorzystajmy tej czas – szepnął. Zza tronu wyłoniła się Nagini oplatając tron i zatrzymując głowę na ramieniu Voldemorta. Spojrzała wyczekująco na Bellatrix, jakby wiedziała co za chwilę miało się stać.

\- Oczywiście, Panie. Żyję by ci służyć, żyję by cię zadowalać, żyję by cię zaspokajać – powiedziała zachwycona Bellatrix rozsuwając jego czarną szatę. Voldemort oparł głowę o zagłówek tronu i oddał się rozkoszy. Dumbledore mógł budować tak dużą armię, jak tylko chciał. Voldemort wiedział swoje. Liczyła się tylko władza i potęga, a nikt nie potrafił wzbudzić strachu w swoich poddanych, jak on. Był liderem i niedługo cały świat czarodziejski miał się o tym przekonać.

XXXXXX

\- Jak mogłeś?! – wrzasnęła Dorea z furią patrząc na Albusa Dumbledora, który siedział w jej salonie popijając gorącą czekoladę. Charlus podszedł do żony obejmując ją i starając się uspokoić.

\- Ale Dorea, pomyśl tylko. Nasi chłopcy i tak byliby w niebezpieczeństwie. Szkolą się na Aurorów. Tak zrobią coś dobrego dla naszej sprawy nie tylko oficjalnie, ale też nieoficjalnie – powiedział Charlus gładząc ją po plecach.

\- Są za młodzi, mają tylko dziewiętnaście lat – powiedziała załamana Dorea wtulając się w męża.

\- Rozumiem twoje obawy, Doreo. Naprawdę rozumiem. Ale to dorośli ludzie. Voldemort rośnie w siłę z każdym dniem. Potrzebujemy każdej możliwej pomocy. – powiedział ciepło Albus. Dorea załamana kiwnęła głową wiedząc, że ten ma rację. Nie łatwo jej było jednak się do tego przyznać. Słysząc, że ktoś przybył siecią fiu szybko wytarła mokre oczy i wzięła głęboki oddech uspokajając się.

\- Profesor Dumbledore – powiedział zdziwiony James wychodząc z kominka i widząc swojego byłego dyrektora w salonie swoich rodziców.

\- James, jak miło cię widzieć – powiedział Albus z uśmiechem wstając i podając mu dłoń. James uściskał jego dłoń zadowolony i spojrzał na rodziców.

\- Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że macie gościa. – powiedział podchodząc do rodziców i witając się z nimi.

\- To moja wina, James. Przyszedłem niezapowiedzianie, ale już uciekam. Chciałem tylko przekazać twoim rodzicom pewne wieści – powiedział Albus patrząc na państwa Potter. Charlus kiwnął głową i pożegnał się z nim. Kiedy Dumbledore zniknął w kominku, Dorea usiadła wraz z Jamesem i Charlusem.

\- Co cię do nas sprowadza, James? – zapytał z uśmiechem Charlus.

\- Chyba, że w końcu wziąłeś moje słowa do serca i zaczniesz nas teraz częściej odwiedzać – powiedziała zadowolona Dorea. James zaśmiał się przywołując Dipsy, skrzata domowego.

\- Właściwie przyszedłem, bo chciałem przekazać wam pewną wiadomość – powiedział i poprosił Dipsy o piwo kremowe. Po chwili Dipsy zniknęła i nie minęło nawet dziesięć sekund nim James trzymał kufel pełen piwa kremowego.

\- Co to za wieści? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zmartwiona Dorea. Po wieściach Dumbledora obawiała się najgorszego. Kiedy Albus przyszedł mówiąc o listach, które wysłał jej synowi i jego przyjaciołom o mało nie zemdlała. Wiedziała, że już jutro James, Syrius, Remus i Peter dowiedzą się o istnieniu tajnej organizacji stworzonej przeciwko siłom Lorda Voldemorta, do której sama należała wraz z mężem. I wiedziała też, że gdy Albus zaproponuje im członkostwo bez wahania się zgodzą. Jej chłopcy mieli w końcu złote serca.

\- Tak. Wszystko dobrze. Cóż, nie wszystko, ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać – westchnął i odłożył kufel na stolik – Poznałem ją – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem i iskierkami szczęścia w oczach.

\- Kogo? – zapytał zdezorientowany Charlus, ale Dorea wiedziała. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała swojego syna takiego szczęśliwego, takiego promiennego. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Poznałeś swoją bratnią duszę – powiedziała wzruszona. Jej mały chłopiec naprawdę dorastał. Niedługo mógł założyć własną rodzinę. Na myśl o wnukach Dorea nieomal pisnęła z zachwytu, ale w porę się opamiętała.

\- Synu bardzo się cieszę z twojego szczęścia. Opowiadaj, kim ona jest, jak ma na imię? – zapytał zaciekawiony Charlus. James uśmiechnął się patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na ścianę. Znowu miał ją przed oczami. Jej włosy, jej oczy, jej piękny uśmiech. Przez chwilę był pewny, że mógł poczuć jej perfumy i usłyszeć jej melodyjny śmiech.

\- Hermiona. Hermiona Jane Granger – wyszeptał szczęśliwy.


End file.
